1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a processing device and a processing method and, more particularly, to a system and a method for processing booting failure of a system.
2. Related Art
In recent years, along with popularization of wireless networks and personal computers, common people have basic knowledge about a computer. Consequently, many people assemble do it yourself (DIY) computers to consider the cost or improve specific efficiency.
A memory is one of the most important elements for making the computer operate, and it should be driven first in a boot procedure of the computer. Generally speaking, the operating voltage and parameters needed by the memory are stored in a serial presence detect (SPD) of the memory. The SPD is a group of configuration information such as the number of P-Bank, voltage, the number of column address/row address, bit wide, kinds of operation timing (such as CL, tRCD, tRP, tRAS) related to a memory module, and the information is stored in a 256-byte electrically erasable program able read only memory (EEPROM).
Timing information in the SPD is compiled and written to the EEPROM by a module manufacturer according to a characteristic of a used memory chip, and it is mainly used for assisting a north bridge chip in accurately adjusting physical/timing parameters of the memory to obtain an optimal using effect.
To a DIY computer, if the memory is assembled on motherboards with different brands, an operating voltage parameter or a timing controlling parameter provided to the memory by a basic input output system (BIOS) in the motherboard may not meet the requirement of the memory due to different brands. As a result, the computer cannot be booted or operate. Nowadays, a user usually replaces the memory by another with a different brand by him or her to solve the booting problem.
As a result, how to provide a system and a method for processing booting failure of a system to allow memories with different operating voltages and the timing controlling parameters to be assembled on a motherboard and make the computer normally operate becomes one of important subjects.